


Punishment

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Series: The Phil/Tony Smut Series [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Requested fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Rules. syxmaxwell asked you: Hmmm, Naughty Tony and Spankings are always fun :) Maybe Phil has Tony to himself for a night and decides to make the most of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

"Stark. Not only have you been taking more unneccesary risks on field, but you haven't done any of your paperwork off field."

Damn. When Coulson had called him into his office, he had kind of been hoping for a repeat of what happened in his lab a few weeks ago.

"I thought we had a deal on paperwork, sir?" he leered. Coulson blinked at him, unimpressed and unamused. 

"That was for the weeks of backup paperwork you hadn't done." 

"Then, maybe we could make a new deal?" he nearly purred, leaning forward over the desk.

"No Stark. You're here for a punishment." Tony sighed, dropping back into his seat. Coulson walked around the desk and passed by him.

The click of the lock sliding shut rang through the room.

Tony's eyes widened, "Why did you lock the door? It's not-aah!" Tony yelped as familiar fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him to his feet with a sharp yank. 

"Why are you such a bad boy Stark?" Tony's eyes widened further and his lips twitched, trying to hide his excitement.

"I'm sorry sir."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not." Tony agreed with a cheeky grin. The grin quickly fell off his face as instead of being pushed to his knees like he expected, he was shoved chest first into Coulson's desk. Tony gasped, before whining, arms spreading out and knocking off papers, a coffee cup, everything. He whimpered as his head was tugged back, feeling Coulson's hot mouth on his neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's almost like you want to be punished, pushing all the things off my desk like that."

Tony keened, hips pressing back against Coulson's crotch. Once again surprised, he yelped as a hand smacked his clothed ass. Coulson's front was still pressed to his back, one hand threaded through his hair, the other stroking his ass cheek. 

"Bad boys get spanked Stark." Coulson whispered against the skin of his neck. Tony whimpered as Coulson's heat disappeared from his back, hips moving to help Coulson pull his jeans and boxers down, bunching around his ankles. Tony attempted to step out of them, but one firm hand on his lower back kept him pinned to the desk. 

Tony cried out, loudly, as his hand came down on his cheeks. It stung without the jeans creating a barrier. "Quiet boy. Do you want to get caught with your pants down? Being punished?" Tony whined, pressing back against the hand still resting on his behind. "You do, don't you? Well, we can't have that. Drop your jaw." 

Tony immediately complied, coughing slightly as Coulson's tie was stuffed into his mouth. It smelt and tasted just like him and Tony dropped his forehead to the desk, groaning. He heard the chuckle and shot a glare over his shoulder. 

"No glaring bad boy." Tony's yelp was muffled by the cloth in his mouth as Coulson brought his hand down hard. Again. And again. And again. He whined, high pitched and begging, hips bucking forward. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you done with your punishment now?" Fingers in his hair tugged him to his feet again, pressing their chests together. Tony ground his erection against Coulson, whimpering. 

Coulson's eyes slid over him, appraising. Leaning forward, the agent snagged the end of his tie from Tony's mouth, using his teeth, he dragged it back and out, eventually dropping it into his free hand. 

Tony, now free to be vocal, immediately took advantage. "Please sir. Please, touch me. I need you to touch me. I'll be a good boy. Just touch me." he begged. Coulson raised an eyebrow, somehow making the action seem dry.

"I have been touching you." A slap to his ass punctuated the sentence and Tony whimpered, hips bucking forward again. 

"Please sir. Please, you know what I mean." he groaned. Coulson chuckled, sliding the hand through his hair to cup the back of his neck. His other hand slid from Tony's ass to clench his hip.

"Tell me, will you do your paperwork?"

"Yessir!"

"Will you stop taking so many risks in field?"

"Yessir!" 

"Okay then, good boy."

Tony gasped, hips bucking as Coulson's hand finally slid to his cock. He whined, burying his face in Coulson's neck as the other jacked him off. Tony felt so gloriously exposed, Coulson in his only slightly ruffled suit, but Tony naked from the waist down. 

Coulson slid his thumb over Tony's head, pressing with just the right amount of pressure that sent Tony bucking. "Please..." the brunette gasped, shuddering. Coulson chuckled, pressing a kiss to his neck before biting down, just in time with his final tug. Tony cried out, cum spurting over Coulson's hand and onto his shirt. 

Tony shuddered through his aftershocks, only Coulson's hand on his neck keeping him standing. Coulson tsked at him again, pulling away when he was certain he could stand on his own. 

"You got my shirt dirty boy." 

"Apologies sir." Tony smirked, tugging up his pants and hands reaching for Coulson's zipper. The other man swatted him away. Tony pouted and Coulson pointed him for the door. "What about the paperwork I have to do?" 

"Already done and has been submitted." Tony grinned, pecking Coulson on the cheek as he passed. 

"Thank you sir!" he chirped, laughing slightly at the slap on his behind that pushed him out the door.


End file.
